narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gyūki
Right horn Uh, why is his right horn destroyed in the newest chapter? Did I miss something? Seelentau 愛議 14:30, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Didn't it get blown off during the Tailed Beast Ball attack form the Ten-Tails? --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:04, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I did a quick check and no, it didn't. Or at least you don't see it. Neither how he lost his teeth... Seelentau 愛議 15:11, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Chapter 615. He loses both his horn and his tooth. It's after the eight-tails uses the tailed beast bomb inside of the ten-tails. Joshbl56 15:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Gyūki's English Voice On the DVD's English Credits it says that Gyūki is voiced by Matthew Mercer for the anime. Ichigo341578926 (talk) 18:14, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Anime 'Supercharge' I know Kurama and the Ten-Tails can supercharge a Tailed Beast Ball on their own, but in episode 362, doesn't it look like that Gyūki's also supercharging one before it combines with Kurama's to attack the Demonic Statue? --SSJ2AJB (talk) 16:03, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :So... it's been a few days. Any opinions? --SSJ2AJB (talk) 23:14, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::You might be onto something... 02:43, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Again. 16:28, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Anybody else wanna weigh in here?--SSJ2AJB (talk) 23:34, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Gyuki Absorbed? In Boruto Episode 55, we see Momoshiki start absorbing Gyuki/Killer Bee's chakra while Killer Bee was transformed into him. Then suddenly we see Gyuki get absorbed into Momoshiki's Rinnegan, in the same fashion Kinshiki was absorbed into it. Then Shukaku tells Gaara that his connection to Gyuki was suddenly cut off. Wouldn't this imply that Momoshiki absorbed him entirely? I mean, we did see him get absorbed into Momoshiki's Rinnegan. In the movie, they showed Killer Bee being dropped back into the water, but they didn't even show Killer Bee at all after Gyuki was seemingly absorbed. And before someone erases my question, I'm questioning the current status of this character based on what was seen in the anime in order to improve the article (I'm looking at you SuperSajuuk). -- Princeharris1993 15:36, April 25, 2018 (UTC) :movie > anime, I think. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:28, April 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Disagreed, anime retcons movie, I think.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:43, April 25, 2018 (UTC) :::The anime might retcon the movie but idk. Did they even show Momoshiki fight Bee and Gyuki in the manga? I don't remember. But I do remember them showing Momoshiki dropping Bee after absorbing his chakra in the movie. It just didn't happen in the recent episode. Bee and Gyuki could be goners, but then again, we probably have to wait for more episodes. Idk, its hard to tell right now, but it did look like Gyuki was absorbed right into Momo's Rinnegan. -- Princeharris1993 18:55, April 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::Most likely absorbed an Octopus Leg Clone Technique rather than Gyuki, like he did in the novel. The anime also showed a tentacle missing, indicating the anime is following the novels telling of the fight. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:18, April 26, 2018 (UTC) English Voices On the Box Set 37 DVD's English Credits it says that Gyūki is voiced by Travis Willingham for the anime but I don't know which episode that he is voiced by Travis Willingham instead of Matthew Mercer. --Kitsunes97 (talk)